Grain de sable
by Cass Shelly
Summary: "Je t'avais prévenu Jack, avait ensuite murmuré la voix chaude de l'Esprit de Pâques [ ... ]. Ne te mesures pas à un Lapin." Ou comment un grain de sable peut amener une énième querelle sur une pente glissante.


_**Disclaimer:**_ L'univers des Cinq Légendes est la propriété des studios DreamWorks Animation ainsi que de son réalisateur Peter Ramsey.

_**Pairing:**_ Jack/Jeannot ( Humain )

_**Ndla:**_ _Que dire? Je me lance à mon tour dans l'écriture d'une fanfic sur ce fandom qui me tient à coeur, plus particulièrement les persos de Jack et Jeannot. J'espère sincèrement que vous arriverez à rentrer dans mon idée sans vous demander où j'ai pu pêché un truc pareil. Le perso d'Emilie est de ma création, j'ai choisi ce prénom en référence à ma meilleure amie et aussi parce que je l'aime beaucoup._

_J'ai emprunté l'idée d'un Jeannot humanisé à Voracity666 ( parce ce que même s'il est aussi cool que choupi, là, j'ai besoin de lui sans sa fourrure ;p )_

_L'intrigue de l'histoire est basée sur la même idée qui a germée dans mon esprit tordu quand j'ai écris 'Mon héroïne', une fanfic basée sur la série TV Dark Angel._

* * *

Le souffle de la fillette est lent et régulier, à peine inaudible dans le silence de la nuit. Perdue dans un doux rêve – œuvre indéniable du Marchand de Sable - , son sommeil n'est point troublé par la présence familière de l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Assis sur ses talons, l'avant de ses pieds nus reposant eux-mêmes sur le bord d'un bureau d'enfant, Jack joue distraitement avec son bâton, le faisant rouler entre ses mains froides.

Ses mêmes mains qui, il y a de cela à peine une semaine, se sont accrochées à des épaules puissantes tatouées de motifs tribaux.

Cessant son jeu, le jeune Immortel jette un regard au-dehors, interrogeant mentalement la Lune majestueuse qui trône dans le ciel sombre.

Chose connue, seul le silence lui répond.

Soupirant sans bruit, Jack se meut souplement. Alors qu'il descend de son perchoir pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et repartir ainsi comme il est venu, il remarque un panier vide qui, posé près du lit, attend sagement de faire son office.

Demain sera le Jour de Pâques, fête du Renouveau et de l'Espoir.

« Jack ? »

Le murmure le surprend malgré lui, certain qu'il était d'avoir été aussi silencieux qu'un chat.

Ou pas.

Se retournant, il sourit à l'enfant qui se redresse, sa souris en peluche serrée contre son torse.

« Salut Puce. »

* * *

_« Nous avons tous été quelqu'un avant d'avoir été choisis. »_

Avant de rester figé dans ses dix-sept ans pour devenir l'Esprit de l'Hiver, à la fois ignoré et incompris de tous, Jack Frost avait été quelqu'un.

Un fils, un ami, un frère.

* * *

Emilie lui rend son sourire à l'entente du surnom qu'il lui a donné, heureuse d'avoir pu le surprendre dans sa chambre quand l'arrivée du Printemps l'entraînera irrémédiablement vers d'autres contrées du globe.

Posant son bâton contre le mur, Jack réduit la distance qui les sépare, lui intimant tendrement tandis qu'il fait mine de la border:

« Rendors-toi Puce, tu as une grosse journée qui t'attends demain. »

Un grand sourire éclaire le joli visage de la fillette alors qu'elle se repositionne dans ses draps.

« Tu sais où Jeannot va cacher ses plus beaux œufs ? »

Parce qu'elle est toute à sa joie enfantine, elle ne remarque pas la crispation des mains de Jack sur la couette qu'il tient toujours entre ses doigts.

« Non petite tricheuse, la taquine-t-il, cachant ainsi son trouble. Ça ne serait pas du jeu sinon. »

\- Même si j'ai fais un pari avec Jamie ? Tente la gamine avant d'ajouter, non sans prendre une moue de chiot battu : Oh s'il te plaît Jack ! »

C'est quelque chose dans le ton employé, dans la manière dont ses cheveux châtains tombent sur son joli visage quand elle penche la tête sur le côté, la façon dont sa lèvre inférieure tremble facticement pour le faire craquer.

C'est dans ses yeux bruns qu'il comprend soudainement pourquoi il a ressenti le besoin de venir la voir ce soir en particulier.

L'iris des jolis yeux d'Emma était de la même couleur.

Détail qui se révèle être soudainement d'une autre sorte d'importance.

« Non Emilie, conclue le Gardien d'une voix néanmoins douce, sa main droite repoussant tendrement une mèche de cheveux égarée sur son front, y déclenchant un frisson. Une prochaine fois.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. »

Rassurée, la fillette baille avant de se pelotonner dans ses draps comme seuls les enfants savent le faire mais demande tout de même une dernière chose à l'adolescent aux cheveux de neige :

« Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »

Ce dernier s'assoit à ses côtés, acquiesçant doucement :

« Bien-sûr Puce. »

* * *

Emilie n'est pas longue à repartir dans les bras de Morphée, mais Jack ne bouge pas, ses pensées tourbillonnant en boucle dans sa tête.

Inconsciemment, il la tourne vers le panier d'osier qui demain, sera rempli d'œufs colorés.

* * *

_« Lâches. Moi. »_

Depuis l'année dernière où il est devenu Gardien – et où Pâques a été indirectement gâché par sa faute – Jack s'était proposé d'aider l'Esprit du Renouveau dans sa tâche annuelle, désirant réparer son erreur de l'an passé.

Proposition d'abord surprenante mais très vite accueillie positivement de la part de l'Esprit en question. D'autant plus que leur relation n'avait plus de conflictuelle que la surface, Jeannot n'ayant pas oublié comment le plus jeune avait aidé le petit Jamie a continuer de croire en lui quand tout semblait désespéré.

Alors comment, Bon Dieu, les choses ont-elles pu prendre pareille tournure entre eux ? Comment en une fraction de seconde, Jack a-t-il pu se retrouver couché durement sur l'herbe soyeuse du Terrier du Lapin de Pâques, son bâton échoué hors de sa portée, son sweet bleu relevé jusqu'au menton tandis que le foutu Lapin en question tirait brutalement sur la boucle de sa ceinture d'une main, l'autre lui tenant les siennes dans une poigne de fer ?

Si jusqu'à cet instant, il ne s'était pas douté de la force de Jeannot, il n'avait par contre eut aucun doute sur ce qui allait arriver. Mourir à dix-sept ans à une époque aussi dure qu'a été la sienne, ne l'a en rien empêché de se perdre dans les jupes des filles de son âge, ces dernières désirant tout comme lui pouvoir un instant oublier leur dur quotidien.

Ne serait-ce qu'à la faveur d'une pénombre recherchée, qui déjà pour d'autres avant lui, avait recueilli bon nombre de baisers échangés et de râles étouffés.

Le jeune Esprit avait cependant tenté de se dégager, malgré la surprise qu'avait entraîné la transformation du Gardien de l'Espoir pendant leur court combat où ce dernier avait finalement eut le dessus.

Et ce, dans tous les sens du terme.

Chose que ce dernier avait jusque-là ignoré sur son vis-à-vis, un pouvoir gardé de lui-même; la possibilité de revêtir une apparence humaine à l'exception de ses longues oreilles grises.

Comment était-ce même possible d'ailleurs?

Alors qu'il était resté pourtant lui-même. Que ses yeux avaient gardés leur couleur d'un vert tendre. Que sa stature svelte et musclée bien que devenue imberbe n'avait prit que la teinte hâlée du grand air. Que son caractère ombrageux n'avait finalement pas changé d'un iota.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

* * *

Pour quelqu'un qui a chéri ses souvenirs retrouvés, Jack est pour l'heure incapable de se rappeler la réponse exacte.

Ou ne le veut-il pas ?

* * *

Parce qu'au moment où Jeannot a sourit quand il lui avait ordonné de le lâcher, de ce sourire à la fois espiègle et hautain, Jack avait senti autre chose prendre la place du début de peur légitime qui avait commencé à l'assaillir.

Alors il avait lentement réitéré son ordre, pourtant conscient de la chaleur du corps puissant entre ses cuisses pâles, de son pantalon ouvert et alors enroulé en une masse informe autour de sa cheville gauche.

Et de sa mauvaise posture.

Mais son aîné s'était penché vers lui, sa bouche moqueuse près de son oreille tandis que sa main libre s'était glissée dans le même temps sous ses reins pour le soulever.

_« Détends-toi Jack. »_

Sans prévenir, sa langue mutine avait ensuite léché le lobe de l'oreille, volant un hoquet de surprise à l'interpellé. La seconde suivante, ce dernier s'était mordu la lèvre au sang, ses bras soudainement libres jetés autour des épaules tatouées, cherchant un souffle qui lui avait soudainement fait défaut.

L'enfoiré.

Une larme silencieuse avait perlée aux coins de chacune de ses paupières tandis que son cerveau avait finit d'enregistrer la douleur coutumière dû au manque de préparation d'une telle pénétration.

Le sale enfoiré.

_« Je t'avais prévenu Jack_, avait ensuite murmuré la voix chaude de l'Esprit de Pâques qui était pourtant resté immobile. _Ne te mesures pas à un Lapin. »_

Le. Putain. D' Enfoiré.

Accroché à lui, Jack avait enfoui malgré lui son joli minois dans le creux de sa gorge, et lâché néanmoins dans un souffle rauque :

_« Bouges. »_

Le rire de Jeannot l'avait hérissé, mais il avait tout de même fait ce qu'il lui avait encore ordonné. Millimètre par millimètre, il s'était mût en lui, partagé entre l'envie de ne pas le blesser davantage et le frustrer histoire de lui apprendre à lui donner des ordres.

Au début, l'Esprit de l'Hiver, le rebelle et indomptable Jack Frost avait été incapable de ressentir autre chose qu'une langue de feu mordre vicieusement son échine.

_Nom de Dieu, ce que ça avait fait mal._

Alors il avait planté ses ongles dans la chair tendre du dos offert, et bien que courts, ceux-ci avaient tracés des sillons rosés dans l'épiderme. Si le plus âgé avait encore eut ses poils, peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas senti aussi sensiblement, et peut-être ces derniers se seraient-ils hérissés sous l'effet de la surprise mêlé à la douleur.

Mais il s'était contenté de se crisper avant de jeter ensuite ses hanches en avant, dans un brusque élan de représailles, grisé malgré lui par le gémissement étouffé de son cadet.

Parce qu'il y avait décelé autre chose que le résultat de la brûlure qu'il lui avait infligé en le prenant d'un seul mouvement. Il avait donc réitéré son geste, plus lentement, mais plus durement, plus consciencieusement, pour ne se calquer qu'au rythme de la respiration de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

Le dit-adolescent qui avait soudainement rejeté la tête en arrière, son corps souple s'étant cabré d'un même mouvement. Avait-il seulement eut conscience de la sensualité qu'il avait dégagé à cette minute-ci ? Les yeux mis-clos, presque abandonné et gémissant maintenant son plaisir à chaque nouveau coup de rein, chaque nouvelle poussée, chaque mouvement de bassin, accueillant le Gardien de L'espoir au plus profond de l'antre chaude de sa chair.

Oui, presque, mais pas tout à fait, pas encore vaincu.

Il n'aurait pas dû se mesurer à un Lapin, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans crier gare et parce que l'attention du Lapin en question était concentrée sur Jack, ce dernier avait pu sans trop mal inverser la tendance. Il l'avait poussé de toutes ses forces, l'avait fait basculé sur le côté pour être à son tour sur lui.

Pour mener la danse à son tour.

Oh, il aurait pu à cet instant se désengager pour de bon, la vengeance aurait été parfaite en imaginant son aîné rester sur sa faim. Mais pas si savoureuse que cela, en prenant en compte que lui aussi se serait senti floué, alors que la langue de feu s'était muée en de la lave en fusion qui lui avait donné l'impression d'un millier de paillettes de plaisir embrasant chaque cellule de son être immortel.

Bien-sûr, la douleur n'avait pas totalement disparue, son corps n'ayant pas été habitué, ni préparé à ce genre d'intrusion mais elle avait tout de même reflué de manière importante.

Et il en avait profité jusqu'au bout.

En guise de réponse, le plus âgé avait crocheté d'autorité ses hanches fines de ses mains agiles, un éclat amusé au fond des ses iris vertes.

Et renforcé le rythme de ses coups de boutoir.

A partir de là, la vision de Jack s'était brouillée. Il se rappelle avoir maudit Jeannot alors même que ce dernier s'était redressé pour l'enlacer. Il se souvient l'avoir entendu rire quand il avait noué ses bras maigres autour de son cou.

Ce même rire qui avait été par la suite étouffé dans un baiser qu'il n'avait lui-même pas prémédité.

Puis quelque chose s'était rompu en lui. Presque sans prévenir, ça l'avait brûlé, enivré, embrasé. Ça avait éclaté, déconnecté son cerveau et fait rater un battement à son cœur.

Jamais il n'avait connu pareil orgasme.

* * *

Revenant au présent, Jack secoue lentement la tête, comme pour chasser ses derniers souvenirs. Il regarde une dernière fois Emilie, une nouvelle élève dans la classe de Jamie.

Une petite fille joueuse, vite intégrée à la petite bande et présentée logiquement à la légende de Jack Frost quand il avait transgressé les règles en profitant des premières neiges qu'il avait fait tomber pour les revoir.

Une petite fille qui bien malgré elle, lui rappelle sa petite sœur tant aimée et disparue à jamais, Emma.

Ça n'est pas sa faute, elle ne l'a certes pas choisie, mais c'est ainsi.

Et à une semaine de Pâques, quand Le Gardien de l'Hiver était venu prêter mains fortes à une autre Légende, l'idée inconsciente de son départ prochain, l'avait miné au point de déclencher sans le vouloir une énième querelle avec un Lapin qui par le passé, s'était lui-même qualifié de « Lapin pas malin. ».

Un grain de sable qui avait été le catalyseur d'un engrenage qu'aucuns des deux n'avaient certainement pas pu prévoir.

Vraiment ? Juste ça ?

Ou... Autre chose ?

Jack balaie mentalement ses pensées, les refoulant au loin de son esprit. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance au fond. Si ce qui s'est passé entre Jeannot et lui - même si il ne le regardera plus de la même manière – n'a pas été totalement déplaisant, ce n'est qu'une parenthèse qui appartient désormais au passé.

D'un bond agile, il saute sur le rebord de la fenêtre, saisissant son bâton d'une main, ouvrant le battant de l'autre.

Il jette un dernier regard vers la petite forme endormie, avisant ensuite l'écran digital du petit réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 00H25.

« Joyeuses Pâques Puce. »


End file.
